Bring it On
by British-Persian Pride
Summary: sequel to 'Element Cats' YAY I did a sequel! They are going to the American Tournament. What has Voltaire got in store for them...-CHAPTER 3 IS FINALLY UP-
1. New Plans and Cars

Hello everybody!! I'm back with a sequel! Note: If you are reading this and have not read my other, go read and review  
it now.   
Good. Now that thats covered, I'm welcome to any ideas you guys have. Anywayz, here it is. Enjoy!  
  
New plans and Cars  
  
"This is not good... not at all.." a dark figure mumbled to himself in his dark study.  
  
"Umm.. sir, what are we going to do about her?" a teenager with rough black hair wearing an orange bandana asked cautiosly.  
  
"I'm not sure. Hmmm...." the man's lips curved into a small smile as he thought of the "perfect" solution.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are they, mom?" Kira asked as they went toward their house in Hong Kong.  
  
"Follow me.. I hope you two like them." Dr. Karena walked toward the garage and pulled up the door revealing two Mercedes-  
benz covertables: a black one and a silver one. "The silver one is yours Kira and the black one is Kai's."  
  
"^-^ I love it!! Thanks so much!"   
  
"You have to love your pick in cars, mom. Thanks a lot, I really like it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes.... That will be fine... yes... make sure they don't mess up.... Good.." The man said into a phone. "I'll check up   
on their progress every once in awhile." He hung up as the butler came into the study.   
  
"Master Kaido, your tea." the butler handed Voltaire the cup and left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We better get to the airport. I have the tickets." Dr. Alex told them.   
  
~*at airport*~  
  
"Sorry we couldn't come with you guys, but I have to get back to the dig, and your mom has to get back to the lab. If you  
need anything though, just call us."   
  
"Sure, we'll do that." Kira said reasuringly.   
  
"Good luck to you guys in the tournament. See you guys soon!" Dr. Karena said to the teens as they boarded the plane.  
  
Tyson and Max took one window row, Li, Kai, Celeste, and Megumi took the middle four, Rei and Kira took the other window  
row, and Kenny sat in front of Tyson with Dizzy.   
  
"I hope they give the food soon, I'm starving!" Tyson whined as the flight attendant explained how to exit the plane.  
  
"We just got on the plane." Kenny told him.  
  
"And right before that, we ate." Megumi added.  
  
"But I'm so hungry!"  
  
'This is going to be a long trip' Kai thought.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm sorry that was so short....  
  
Megumi: She had an idea, but couldn't find something to write with, her dad made her go to bed and in the morning she   
forgot what the idea was ^_^  
  
Kai: Pathetic.  
  
-_- sad. please, ideas are very welcome right now. Since for the last two chapters of my other story, I got the reviews  
so fast,  
  
Megumi: And they weren't even from the regular reviewers  
  
I'm raising the number to 5 per chapter.  
  
Kai: Do you really think that they will review?  
  
Yes.  
  
Kai: -_-0  
  
Remember: Reviewing gives the writer a REASON to write.  
  
~*~luna~*~ 


	2. Movies, Card Games, and Sleeping

Hello again. I guess I was asking too much when I asked for 5 reviews...  
  
Megumi: But you got 3  
  
Oh well it's better than nothing. Thanks for the tip Rinrin-Chikage, I'll do that. Megumi, if you would be so kind...  
  
Megumi: She doesn't own anything except her oc's.   
  
Thank you. Now on to the story.  
  
  
Movies, card games, and sleeping  
  
  
"FOOD!! FINALLY SOME FOOD!!" Tyson yelled as the flight attendant came down the aile with the food. Kai and Li had   
started a game of Speed to keep their attention away from Tyson, who was gaining stares from everyone around him.  
  
"What will it be, the spicy buffalo wings or the cajun fajitas?" she asked him when she got to his seat.   
  
'Wha! only spicy food!?' he screamed in his head. 'NOO!!' "Ummm.. Which one is less spicy?"  
  
"The buffalo wings."  
  
"Okay then, I'll have that."   
  
"I'll have them, too!" Max chimed in before she could ask him. The flight attendant gave them their dinners and moved on  
to Megumi,who took buffalo wings, and Celeste who took fajitas. The other attendant came around, Rei and Li got buffalo   
wings while Kai and Kira took the latter.  
  
"Why don't we play something else, Kai?" Li asked.  
  
"So you don't lose as badly?"  
  
"So that they could play too." Li said, pointing to the others.   
  
"I guess. What do want to play?"  
  
"I vote for Big Two." Celeste called.   
  
"One problem though. It's for, at most, four people." Kai told her.  
  
"Well I'm not playing," Megumi said, "Anyone else?"  
  
"I don't feel like playing." Rei added. "Now there are four people."'  
  
"You deal Li."  
  
Kenny was working with Dizzy on redesigning Max's blade. Tyson was sleeping and Max was listening to music.   
  
A half an hour later, the attendant announced that they were going to show the first movie, "The Bourne Identity", in a few  
minutes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's fine with me. Just as long as I get to compete." A harsh female voice said. The speaker, a 17-year-old girl with   
dark-silver hair, walked out from the shadows of the room. She was wearing a black T-shirt, black leather pants, a long   
black leather jacket, with black leather boots. Her hair was up in two high ponytails and her fire-red eyes were gleaming.  
"What do you think Katerina?"  
  
"I agree with Nikki." Another girl said, less harsh than the first. She had dirty blonde hair and violet eyes. She was   
wearing a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck, black low-rider jeans, and a pair of black high-heel boots to finish the look.  
  
"I just hope that they will be worthy of battling us." A younger girl stated. She had the same fire-red eyes as Nikki, her  
brown hair brushing against her face. She too, was wearing all black. She had a scarf tied around her neck, a black   
pullover/sweatshirt [A/N what are they called?], a short black skirt, and small black boots. "Yana?" She turned to face   
another girl.   
  
This girl had long black hair which had red streaks in it. She was wearing a crimson colored shirt with matching gloves,   
maroon pants, and a pair of dark red boots. She opened her eyes to reveal hazel orbs. "Sure Natalie. It's been awhile since  
I've had a good battle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
"Great movie. When are they going to show the next one?" Rei asked as "The Bourne Identity" finished.   
  
"Don't know. Let's play another game in the mean time." Li replied.  
  
"Don't you get tired of losing Li?"  
  
"No, not really."   
  
They played more rounds of cards, watched the movies, and played more cards. Tyson slept the whole time, and Max watched a   
few of the movies before falling asleep.   
  
After 16 hours, the plane landed in Las Vegas. They had to drag Tyson because he was still sleeping. They got their luggage   
and headed for the hotel (still carrying Tyson). Kira, Celeste, and Megumi shared one room; Kai, Li, and Rei shared another;  
and Tyson, Max,and Kenny shared the third room.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another super-short chapter...   
  
Kai: Pathetic   
  
Megumi: Too bad. Well, you can still try to get 5 reviews for the chapter ^_^  
  
Hey you guys, I need some help. Could you help me think of bitbeasts for Nikki, Katerina, Yana, and Natalie? Mucho gracias!  
I'll try to get longer chapters in!   
  
Remember: reviewing gives the writer a REASON to write  
  
So be so kind as to push that button below this.  
  
~*~luna~*~ 


	3. Pranks and Street Fights in Las Vegas

iii aaaammm AAAAALLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVEEEEEEE!

d'oh

and back writing fics. yay!

A nice, LONG, chapter. well, at least, long for me... XP

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for what is mine.

**Chapter 3: Pranks and Street Fights in Las Vegas **

"Las Vegas, America. You'd think there'd be more to it with all the hype about it."

"We aren't here on a vacation, Katerina." Nikki said sharply.

"So? We're here aren't we?"

"And the tournament doesn't start for a few days," Natalie added.

"You wanna wake up Li?" Rei asked Kai, staring at the sleeping figure on one of the beds.

"Hm. I got a better idea. Could you hand me that paper cup?" Rei tossed him the cup and Kai got out a black sharpie.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked; Kai drew a big spider on the cup, then filled it with water.

"Li is scared of spiders," Kai answered, gently placing the cup next to Li so the picture of the spider was facing Li. "Come on, let's go see if anyone else is awake; I don't want to be here when Li gets up."

They left the room quietly and knocked on the door across the hall. Megumi opened the door and stuck her head out. Calling back to the other two girls she said, "Aw, it's only Kai and Rei."

"Let them in," Kira called from inside.

"Yes, let us in," Kai repeated, smirking.

Megumi stuck her tongue out at him, but let the two of them in. Kai gave Celeste a small hug and a peck on the top of her head. "So where are we gonna go today?" Celeste asked. "There are a few days until the tournament and this is our first time in Las Vegas. . . ."

"Maybe we could go sight-seeing," Kira answered. "There are supposed to be a lot of cool places around here, like that mini-Paris and New York."

"We'll all talk about it over breakfast," said Rei. "I'll go wake up Tyson, Max, and Kenny."

"We'll meet you downstairs where they have the breakfast, alright?" Kai told him.

"That didn't take very long," Megumi said as Rei, Tyson, Max, and Kenny came and sat at the big table she, Celeste, Kira, and Kai were already sitting at.

"Morning," Max chirped happily. "Where's Li?"

Rei and Kai exchanged glances. Kai said, "I don't think he's awake yet, but he probably will be soon. I left him a note, telling him we'd be here."

As if on cue, Li came up behind Kai and poured a carton of milk on Kai's two-shaded blue hair.

"**That** is for the spider and the water." Li said, taking a seat across from Kai.

"You mean the water-spider?" Kai responded, chuckling. "But, hey - water for water! What's with the damn MILK!" Kai got up and went back to their room to wash his hair.

(Later - walking on the streets of Las Vegas)

"Do you boys know who's gonna be in the tournement?" Kira asked the Bladebreakers.

"Well, um, I'm sure that no one there is gonna be too much to handle for us!" Tyson stated proudly, fist in the air. All of the Element Cats looked skeptical.

"Let's ask Dizzi," said the Chief, hoping to get back on the sure side Kai's team; he knew that their best bet was to listen to all the advice the five other bladers had to offer.

"That took long enough Kenny! I was wondering when you were gonna ask me!" Dizzi complained from Kenny's laptop. "Here we go boys and girls- according to statistics there are two major teams that you might wanna be worried about. The All Stars are the American team, and are, according to my information, really all stars. The other team is Einfall, blading for Germany. They're tough, seeing as they are some of the best bladers from Europe."

A "Hnn" came from Kai. "Nice name."

"And that's supposed to mean...?" Tyson looked at him quizically.

"Their team name, Einfall. It means a raid or an invasion."

"Oh. How'd you know that?" Kai just rolled his eyes and kept walking, arm around Celeste's waist.

"Ugh, this place is boring," Nikki complained to her three companions.

"Aw, sis I think this place is kinda cool," said Natalie to her older sister. "Not as good as Frankfurt or Kohn though."

"What I need from this place is a good beybattle," Nikki said, looking around hopefully. "Hey, those kids over there look like they're blading. Let's go." The other girls followed their captain over to the beydishes and didn't waste any time in beybattling the kids.

"Hey look guys!" Tyson pointed over to a group of kids, half of whom seem to be having fun, the other looking quite bummed out and maybe kind of mad. "They're blading! Maybe we can join in the fun. What'dya say guys?"

"Don't go flaunting all your moves, Tyson," Li said sternly.

"Yeah, the last thing we want is the other teams knowing your moves by the time you face them," Kira added.

Kai smirked. "We'll go have the fun."

"Take notes boys," Celeste said as they made their way towards the group. "It may help you during your matches."

Tyson, Rei, and Max weren't happy about this but understood why their new friends and, apparently, new coaches.

They walked up to see a girl with dark-silver hair in ponytails, clad in black leather - pants, long jacket, boots, the whole deal - beating another boy who was around Kenny's age.

The group came just in time to see the boy's blade fall into peices. The poor kkid looked heartbroken. "Youyou broke my blade," He seemed almost crying as he picked up the now worthless peices of his blade.

"Hey! You better say you're sorry!" Tyson yelled at the girl in anger. She flashed her fire-red eyes in his direction.

"It's not my problem," she responed with an accent most of the group couldn't place. "He shouldn't have accepted my challenge; he saw what happened to the other blades." The girl looked at the group of the Bladebreakers and the Element Cats. Her eyes fell upon Kira, Kai, and Celeste. She quickly glanced back, motioning for the three of her teammates to come forward. "Would any of you want to battle? Apparently I have run through all the willing bladers here."

Kai whispered something to his sister and girlfriend before stepping forward. "You want a battle, you got one."

Both bladers got their blades ready, Kai with his blue Dranzer blade and the girl with a black and silver blade.

"3..2..1.. Let it Rip!" Li yelled, starting the match. As soon as the blades hit the dish, the girl yelled something in another language. The black and silver blade attacked, but missed Dranzer by a mere centimeter.

"Dranzer, Flaming Arrows!" The two blades collided, shaking the ground in and around the dish. Both blades were sent out of the dish and into the hands of their owners.

"Hn. Looks like you're a bit better than last time, Nikki," Kai said, turning back and returning to a place by his team's side.

"Same to you, Kai," Nikki scoffed. She added something else in another language before turning and leaving with the rest of her team.

As soon as they were gone, Kai said, "Now you've met your major oppostition from Germany."

well? review, flame, whatever

just please say SOMETHING

oh, and if you guys and gals could do me an itsy bitsy favor... in your review/flame/whatever, could you tell me who you'd like to see megumi with? anyone! from max, tyson, and li, to the all stars, demolition boys, majestics, you name it. i have an idea of who i want to put her with, but i little reader input would help a lot!

thanks a bunches

the british-scott-irish-persian-russian


End file.
